fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kajmakowy sok
Paulin jest sfrustrowana, bo Ferb zaczyna przejawiać co raz większe zainteresowanie Nazz. Iza i Paulin godzą się. Izabela pomaga jej poderwać Ferba. W między czasie Jamie chce zaprosić Irvinga na bal z okazji zakończenia lata, coś jednak im przeszkadza. Dziewczyna myśli iż Irving jej nie chce przez co dostaje depresji. Nazz ma wypadek samochodowy. Odcinek kończy się sceną, w której na balu Iza tańczy z Finem, Paulin z Ferbem i Jamie z Irvingiem. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Paulin Heller *Nazz Jefferson *Jamie Taylor *Irving Du Bois Fabuła Słońce przygrzewało w najlepsze. Fineasz siedział pod drzewem zastanawiając się co takiego zrobić tego dnia. Ferb w tym czasie zajęty był rozmową z Nazz. To dziwne, ale od jakiegoś czasu ich stosunki uległy zmianie. Nie kłócili się już tak często i nie wyzywali. Ktoś mógłby stwierdzić, że oboje dorośleją, choć to jedna z mniej prawdopodobnych możliwości. - A mój ulubiony napój to Kajmakowy sok - oznajmiła Niebieska. - Jak to Sok kajmakowy? - zdumiał się Ferb. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak Sok kajmakowy. - A właśnie że jest! - zawołała z pewnością dwunastolatka. - Często go piję na obiad. - Bujasz. - Udowodnię ci! Ale nie teraz bo mi się nie chce - oznajmiła niebieskowłosa i oparła się o drzewo, dając tym samy Ferbowi do wiadomości, że koniec tematu. Zielonowłosy przewrócił wymownie oczami, ale uśmiechnął się. Nazz ostatnimi czasy dość często go rozbawiała. Szczerze to częściej go bawiła niż irytowała. Wydawało mu się to co najmniej podejrzane. Kilka minut później do ogródka zawitała Paulin. Widząc Nazz wylegującą się obok Ferba zagryzła zęby ze złości. Od pewnego czasu zdawało się jej, że Ferbowi zaczyna zależeć na niej trochę bardziej. Mimo ogarniającej ją zazdrości, zachowała pełne opanowanie. - Cześć wam - przywitała się przesłodzonym tonem. - Witaj Paulin! - powitał ją Fineasz. - Co tu robisz zołzo? - zapytała Nazz, czarnowłosa ją zignorowała. - Czy macie już plany na dzisiejszy dzień? - zapytała. - No jeszcze nie, ale coś wymyślimy - odparł czerwonowłosy. - Może wyskoczyliśmy byśmy gdzieś, co ty na to Ferb? Zielonowłosy obudził się z transu, popatrzył po Paulin i odparł z uśmiechem. - Nie mam ochoty. - Och szkoda... To ja już pójdę... - po tych słowach opuściła ogródek. W tym samym czasie w nieco innej części Danville, pewna blondynka usiłowała zapytać o coś swojego przyjaciela. Jamie wraz z Irvingiem od godziny łaziła po przeróżnych sklepach. Przez cały ten czas starała się zebrać w sobie, by zadać rudzielcowi ważne dla niej pytanie. Chciała zaprosić przyjaciela na zbliżający się bal z okazji końca lata. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy wspominała o balu, Irving natychmiast zmieniał temat. W końcu Jamie nie wytrzymała i zapytała wprost. - Irving czy chciałbyś iść ze mną na bal z okazji końca lata? Chłopak zaczerwienił się. - Ja... - W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. - Zobaczę co da się zrobić - odparł nim odszedł na bok porozmawiać. Jamie czekała chwilę zdumiona, odpowiedzią chłopaka. Gdy jej przyjaciel skończył rozmawiać, wrócił do niej z lekko strapioną miną. - Wybacz Jamie, ale muszę już iść. Jeśli chodzi o bal, to zobaczę co da się zrobić. Porozmawiamy później. ---- Paulin szła przed siebie. Była zła. Ferb, po raz kolejny, po prostu ja zignorował! Co więcej, dziewczyna była zazdrosna i to o kogo? O Nazz! - Nie przyznam się do swoich wad, że mi się źle ułożył świat – to może wina świata, a może moja? Do swoich strat, do swoich klęsk do marzeń, co straciły sens, do moich licznych wad – nie przyznam się. Zaśpiewała czarnowłosa nie przejmując się, że mija kogoś po drodze. Po prostu szła i śpiewała. Śpiew był jej sposobem na odreagowanie ogarniającego ją gniewu. Nie wiem, co przynieść ma mi czas: długi wiek, piękną starość? Czy może wymierzy karę za to, że dziś trochę wiary mi brak? Nie przyznam się do swoich łez, bo wiele lat uczono mnie, jak nie przyznawać się i jak przetrzymać. Nie przyznać się, co niesie lęk, przetrzymać noc, przeczekać dzień – do moich licznych łez nie przyznam się. Nie przyznam się do swoich słów – to było znów nie to, co chciałem wyznać, ten próżny żal, spóźnione łzy, gdy je przypomnisz mi – nie przyznam się, nie przyznam się... - Nadal ładnie śpiewasz - odezwała się Izabela. Dopiero teraz Paulin zdała sobie sprawę, że dziewczyną obok której przechodziła była właśnie ona. - Dzięki Iza. Po tych słowach zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Dlaczego tak właściwie przestałyśmy się przyjaźnić? - zapytała nagle Izabela. Od dłuższego czasu nurtowało ją to pytanie, a teraz nadarzyła się okazja by je zadać. W okolicy nie było nikogo znajomego i obie dziewczyny mogły szczerze porozmawiać. - Wstąpiłaś do Ogników i odsunęłaś się ode mnie - odparła sucho czarnowłosa. - A ja miałam wrażenie, że to ty nie chcesz już dłużej utrzymywać ze mną kontaktu - oznajmiła Iza. Dziewczyny usiadły na krawężniku i zaczęły rozmawiać. Mimo że od ich ostatniej prawdziwej, szczerej pogadanki minęły prawie trzy lata, dziewczyną bardzo dobrze się ze sobą rozmawiało. Obie zdumione były jak świetnie się rozumieją i jak bardzo są sobie bliskie, mimo braku bliższego kontaktu w ciągu tych kilku lat. Izabela uśmiechnęła się, słuchając opowieści Paulin o tym jak kilka dni temu usiłowała namówić Natalie na ubranie spódniczki. Skończyło się to tym, że czarnowłosa wylądowała na drzewie. Shapiro bardzo się dziwiła jak mogła wytrzymać te kilka lat bez swojej niegdyś najlepszej przyjaciółki. A gdyby tak spróbować... Spróbować wszystko naprawić? - Paulin jak myślisz - zaczęła niebieskooka. - Czy mogłoby być między nami jak dawniej? Czy znów mogłybyśmy być najlepszymi przyjaciółkami? - Wszystko zależy od tego, czy obie tego chcemy - odparła Paulin. - Ja bardzo tego chcę. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało przez te lata. - Mnie ciebie również - odparła paulin i przytuliła się do dziewczyny. - Wiesz co! W ramach odnowienia naszej przyjaźni pomogę ci w końcu poderwać Ferba! - Co? Kto w ogóle powiedział, że chcę go poderwać... - Przecież dobrze wiem, że durzysz się w nim od przedszkola. Cały czas obserwuję twoje bezskuteczne próby poderwania go. Bałam się zapytać wcześniej czy ci pomóc, ale teraz to mój obowiązek. Jesteś inteligentna i możesz poderwać każdego chłopaka, ale do niego podejścia nie masz. - Bo on mnie... Onieśmiela. - Właśnie widzę - zawołała Iza z uśmiechem. - Dlatego mam plan. - Jaki? - Opowiem ci po drodze, a teraz choć do ogródka chłopaków. - Właśnie stamtąd wracam. - To nic. Pójdziesz tam raz jeszcze ze mną - oznajmiła Iza z uśmiechem. - Wdrożymy w życie pierwszy punkt planu. Następnego dnia dziewczyny postanowiły zrealizować drugi punkt ich planu. Pierwszy był dość prosty Paulin miała za zadanie olśnić Ferba swą inteligencją. Miała pokazać się przed nim z jak najlepszej strony, a nie zgrywać słodką idiotkę. Kolejny był nieco trudniejszy i wymagał więcej wysiłku. Heller miała zaprosić zielonowłosego na bal z okazji końca lata. Punkt pierwszy czarnowłosa zrealizowała perfekcyjnie, dziś przyszła kolej na kolejny krok. Izabela i Paulin zjawiły się w ogródku równo o dziesiątej. Gdy dziewczyny weszły do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba tam nie było. Dopiero po chwili z domu dało się słyszeć rozmowę przybranych braci. - Wiesz powiedziałem Nazz - oznajmił Ferba. - Wczoraj, gdy wszyscy wyszli z ogródka i zostaliśmy sami. No wiesz, że ją lubię i zależy mi na niej. Zaprosiłem ją nawet na bal... - A ona co na to? Fineasz i Ferb wyszli z mieszkania i momentalnie zamilkli na widok Izabeli. - Cześć Izabelo! - zawołał natychmiast Fineasz. - Długo tu tak stoisz? - My właśnie przyszłyśmy - oznajmiła Izabela pokazując na stojącą obok Paulin. Okazało się jednak, że Paulin tam nie ma. Dziewczyna, gdy tylko usłyszała wyznanie Ferba, wybiegła z ogródka powstrzymując napływające do jej oczu łzy. ---- Nazz szła obładowana zakupami wśród których znajdowały się cukierki, ciasteczka, żelki, pianki, czekoladki i inne słodkości. Z tych właśnie składników, jej tata miał tego dnia przygotować wyjątkowy obiad. Cóż nie lada wyzwanie nawet dla wyśmienitego kucharza, a należy wspomnieć, że pan Jefferson takowym nie był. Cóż sam był sobie winien. Nie powinien dawać Niebieskiej możliwości wyboru składników na obiad. Przynajmniej pewne jest, że obiad będzie niezapomniany. Młoda Jefferson przechodziła właśnie przez park, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos. Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Ostrożnie odłożyła zakupy na środek ścieżki, nie przejmując się w najmniejszym stopniu, że ktoś może się o nie wywrócić. Następnie na paluszkach ruszyła w kierunku, gdzie jak podejrzewała, znajdowała się ów osoba do której głos należał. Dwunastolatka nie pomyliła się, w istocie za pobliskim krzakiem lilaka siedziała chuda, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Jej odprzeczkolny wróg, Paulin Heller. Niebieska zmrużyła oczy i zaczęła się przysłuchiwać co takiego ta mała, jak to miała w zwyczaju ją nazywać, Żmija lancetowata wygaduje. - On - krótkie pociągnięcie nosem. - On, nigdy mnie nie pokocha. Tyle lat, a on ciągle mnie nie dostrzega. Jestem dla niego nikim. Czyżby płakała? Jeszcze kilka pociągnięć nosem utwierdziło Niebieską w przekonaniu, że Heller w istocie płacze. - Nie! - zawołała oburzona Nazz i wyszła zza krzaków. - Nie zgadzam się! Paulin aż podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu swej nemezis i w mgnieniu oka odwróciła się ku niej. - Jefferson? Co ty u licha tu robisz, co? - zawołała ocierając załzawione oczy. - Protestuję! - oznajmiła oburzona Niebieska. - Przeciw czemu? - zdumiała się Paulin. - Przeciw twemu mazaniu się! - Zabraniasz mi płakać? - Otóż to! Nie bez przyczyny wybrałam cię na swą nemezis. - Ty? Wybrałaś mnie? - Aha! A wiesz czemu? Bo zdawałaś się być inna niż te wszystkie dziewuchy. Twarda, przebiegła i bezwzględna. A teraz mażesz się jak pierwsza lepsza diwa! To nie jest w twoim stylu Żmijo! To nie ty! Zapamiętaj sobie raz na jutro, żaden facet nie jest wart twoich łez! Podupadłaś w mych oczach jeszcze bardziej. - Oj zamknij się! - wybuchnęła Heller ze złością. Już nie płakała, była wyraźnie wściekła. - Nie masz pojęcia jak się czuję! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co ja do niego czuję! - Och świetnie wiem, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Ja potrafię patrzeć. - Więc pewnie widzisz, że Ferb woli ciebie?! Na te słowa, Niebieska zaczerwieniła się po uszy. - Wiem - odparła po chwili. - Powiedział mi to. W oczach czarnowłosej znów zalśniły łzy. - I co? Pewnie jesteście teraz szczęśliwą parą? Całujecie się i... - Hola, hola. Pohamuj woła. Ja i Ferb? Serio? Ty sama siebie słyszysz? Ferbgacek to mój przyjaciel. Dobry kumpel, druh. Tylko. Nie mam do niego predyspozycji miłosnych i nigdy mieć nie będę. Bo są tacy ludzie, którzy po prostu się dla siebie nie nadają. Jak ja i on. Wytłumaczyłam mu to. I powiedziałam też coś jeszcze, że jest ktoś inny, kto czuje do niego coś znacznie więcej. - I... Co on na to? - Tuman nie zrozumiał. Pomyślał, że mówię o Fineaszu. Więc walnęłam mu lepę i kazałam pomyśleć raz jeszcze. Paulin zaśmiała się krótko. - Wiesz... Nigdy cię nie lubiłam i nie polubię - wyznała szczerze. - Ale potrafisz pocieszyć i cieszę się, że właśnie ty jesteś moim nemezis. Nie mogłam mieć lepszego wroga. - Ojjj! - oczy Nazz zabłyszczały ze szczęścia. - To najmilsze słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam! Ja też cię nie lubię. Wiesz, ciesze się, że pogodziłaś się z Izabelą i mam nadzieję, że uda ci się zdobyć Ferbgacka, bo nawet ty zasługujesz na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Choć nigdy ci w tym nie pomogę, wiesz mam swoje zasady. Dziewczyny trwały chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu Nazz podeszła do Heller, wyciągnęła ku niej pomocną dłoń i zaczęła śpiewać. Nie była w tym najlepsza, ale w jej piosence dało się wyczuć jako taki rytm. - Teraz wstań, otrzyj łzy. '' ''Śmiało naprzód dalej rusz '' ''Nikt nie mówi, że łatwo kochać jest. Pauli przyjęła pomocną dłoń i podniosła się z trawy, po czym przyłączyła do śpiewu. Jej szło to o niebo lepiej. - Dobrze wiem, miłość trudna jest. Jednak radę przyjmę twą Otrę łzy i bez walki nie poddam się. - Zobaczysz, że wszystko ułoży się Bo ja to wie-e-em. Tak, ja to wie-e-em! Nie bez powodu wrogiem jesteś mym, Ty twarda jesteś, A teraz zachowujesz się jak nie ty! Nie-e-e-e ty, Nie-e-e-e ty! Ja ciebie znam, Ty taka nie jesteś, Przecież to wiem! - I wiem to ja, już nie ronię łez. '' ''Jesteś wrogiem mym, '' ''Nikt nie znam mnie tak jak ty. - Ty i ja ciągle kłócimy się, I ciągle dokuczasz i wkurzasz mnie, Jak ciągle odpłacam się, - Właśnie to sprawia, że nie poddaję łatwo się. - Ale ty nigdy nie płakałaś, nie! '' - ''I już nie, uronię łzy! ''- Nie bez powodu wrogiem jesteś mym,'' Ty twarda jesteś, A teraz zachowujesz się jak nie ty! Nie-e-e-e ty, Nie-e-e-e ty! Nazz i Paulin skończyły śpiewać. Wyszły zza krzaków na parkową ścieżkę. - Dobra, czyli już się ogarnęłaś i możemy wrócić do otwartej wrogości? - zapytała Nazz z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem. - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparła Paulin. - Tylko pamiętaj, jakby ktoś pytał, nic między nami nie zaszło. - Będę się wypierać, jak Puchatek, że jest narkomanem. - Trzymam cię za słowo. - Czy to twoje zakupy? - Tak, tatko kazał mi kupić coś na obiad. - Ale... Tu są same słodycze... - No wiem. To będzie najlepszy obiad w moim życiu! - Nazz nachyliła się nad torbami i zaczęła wyjmować z nich wszystko co kupiła, chwaląc się swoimi zdobyczami przed swym wrogiem. - Mam miś-żelki, cztery gatunki czekolady, Nutellę, cukierki musujące, pianki, czarną lukrecję, choć nie za bardzo za nią przepadam. Och nie! Niebieska pospiesznie wstała z dróżki. - Co jest? - Zapomniałam o najważniejszym składniku! - Nazz ruszyła biegiem w kierunku, najbliższego sklepu. - Dokąd biegniesz?! - zawołała za nią czarnowłosa. - Po kajmakowy sok! Popilnuj mi zakupów! - odkrzyknęła jej niebieskowłosa. - Kajmakowy sok? - zdumiała się Paulin. Czarnowłosa wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami, po czym postanowiła wpakować wszystko co rozrzuciła jej nemezis. Nie lubiła bałaganu, zwłaszcza w parku. Pisk hamulców i głuche uderzenie spowodowały, że dziewczyna momentalnie zamarła. Zakupy wypadły jej z rąk i znów wylądowały w nieładzie na ziemi. Dwunastolatka ruszyła w kierunku, w którym przed kilkunastoma sekundami udała się jej nemezis. Miała złe przeczucia, choć nie miała najmniejszych podstaw by się martwić. Jakie mogło być prawdopodobieństwo, że to właśnie ona? Im bliżej była miejsca wypadku, tym wyraźniej słychać było krzyki przechodniów. W końcu dziewczyna dotarła na miejsce, a widok który tam zastała rozwiał jej wszelkie wątpliwości. Niebieskie włosy, dżinsowa spódniczka i szara bluza, i krew. Mnóstwo czerwonej krwi. To wszystko co dostrzegła. Potem obraz się zamazał, a jej oczy ponownie tego dnia zaszły łzami. Po chwili syrena pogotowia zagłuszyła wszystkich i wszystko. ---- W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba nie było już tak samo. Brakowało entuzjazmu i zapału do pracy. Brakowało radości. Ale cóż w tym dziwnego? Ledwie dwie niedziele temu pożegnali się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Od wypadku i śmierci Nazz minęły dwa tygodnie. Dwa długie tygodnie. Lato powoli dobiegało końca, a z końcem lata zbliżał się również bal z tejże okazji. Jednak nikt o nim teraz nie był w stanie myśleć. No prawie nikt. Paulin z uśmiechem na ustach rozmawiała z Izabelą o zbliżającym się balu. Zasadniczo to ona mówiła. Iza słuchała z kamienną twarzą. Fineasz siedział na drzewie, zawzięcie waląc młotkiem. Usiłował zbić podłoga pod domek na drzewie. Nazz bardzo chciała mieć domek na drzewie. Ferb siedział pod tym samym drzewem, w żadnej mierze nie przejmując się, że co chwila coś spada z gałęzi drzew i w każdej chwili może stać mu się krzywda. Chłopak od tygodni niczym się już nie przejmował. Poza tą czwórką, nie było nikogo. Ogródek się wyludnił. Buford i Baljeet przestali przychodzić niedługo po pogrzebie Niebieskiej. Tak samo jak Irving, a Jamie od dawna nikt nie widział. - Jest tylko jeden zasadniczy problem. A w sumie dwa - mówiła Paulin. - Nie mam partnera i muszę nauczyć się tańczyć. - Może Ferb by cię podszkolił? - zaproponowała Iza beznamiętnie. - To najlepszy tancerz jakiego znam. - Ferb co ty na to? Poduczyłbyś mnie tańca? - zwróciła się do zielonowłosego Heller. - Kiedy już nauczę się tańczyć, jakiś partner się znajdzie. - Zastanawiam się, jak możecie w takiej sytuacji myśleć o pójściu na bal? - odezwał się cicho dwunastolatek, nawet nie spoglądając na czarnowłose przyjaciółki. - Rozumiem, że Paulin się tym nie przejęła. Nigdy nie lubiła Nazz, ale ty Izabelo byłaś jej przyjaciółką. Dlaczego podchodzisz do tego tak lekceważąco? Jakby jej śmierć nic cie nie obeszła? - Przecież dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest - odparła oburzona Izabela. - Ferb ja też bardzo przeżyłam śmierć Nazz, ale chyba nie powinniśmy się załamywać i przestać robić cokolwiek? Nazz nie ma, ale życie toczy się dalej, a my musimy je przeżyć. - Nazz nie chciałaby byśmy się smucili jej odejściem - wyszeptała cichutko Paulin. - Z kąt możesz to wiedzieć!? - wybuchnął nagle Ferb. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć co by chciała, a czego nie? Nienawidziłyście się! - Tak, ale świetnie się znałyśmy - odparła Heller bez najmniejszego wzruszenia. - Nikogo tak dobrze nie poznałam jak Jamie Nazarii i nikt tak dobrze nie poznał mnie. Znałam ją lepiej niż każde z was. Bo widzisz swoich wrogów trzeba znać - Paulin uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Dobrze wiem że była dobrą osobą, może nie zawsze miłą i opanowaną, ale dobrą. Nigdy nie chciałaby zrobić wam przykrości. Nie chciałaby byście z jej powodu się tak zadręczali. Po minie Ferba widać było, że dziewczyna nie do końca go przekonała. - Ale mi jej brakuje! Kochałem ją jak nikogo, a teraz jej nie ma! Te słowa wytrąciły czarnowłosą z równowagi. - Ale ona ciebie nie! Uświadom sobie wreszcie to zielony małpiszonie. Nawet jakby żyła to nic między wami by nie było. Nie przejmujesz się tym że odeszła, tylko tym, że nie dała ci szansy, a teraz po jej śmierci już nawet nie możesz spróbować jej zdobyć i to cię tak boli! Tymczasem nie widzisz, że obok ciebie jest ktoś kto cały czas cię wspiera. Próbuje pokazać, że nie jesteś sam. Jest ktoś kto cie kocha! - wydarła się. Po chwili złagodniała, wstała z ziemi i oznajmiła bez najmniejszych uczuć. - Nazz miała wypadek, nie żyje. Przez swoją nieuwagę wpadła pod rozpędzone auto. Byłam tam chwilę po tym jak doszło do wypadku. To ja byłam przy niej w szpitalu, gdy umierała. Ja, nie ty, więc nie udawaj, że to tobie najbardziej na niej zależało. Po tym wyznaniu opuściła milczący ogródek. Izabela i Fineasz, który przerwał przybijanie gwoździ, w lekkim szoku spoglądali na oniemiałego Ferba. Po chwili zielonowłosy otrzeźwił i ruszył bez słowa w kierunku domu. - Chyba muszę z nim pogadać - zdecydował Flynn i spróbował zejść z drzewa. Nie wszystko jednak poszło po jego myśli, przez co w ostateczności czerwonowłosy wylądował pod drzewem na twarzy. Izabela podbiegła do niego natychmiast i pomogła wstać. - Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest Izabelo - oznajmił otrzepując się z ziemi. - Pójdę, a ty dokończ zbijać deski - oznajmił wręczając dziewczynie młotek, po czym oddalił się w kierunku mieszkania. Shapiro popatrzyła na młotek, to na oddalającego się chłopaka. Nagle bramka ogródka otworzyła się i pojawił się w niej Irving. - Cześć Izabelo - przywitał się. - Była tu może Jamie? - Nie widziałam jej od dawna. - Och... Nie odbiera ode mnie - wyznał Irving ze smutkiem. - A byłeś już u niej? - Nie, ale idę tam. Najpierw zaszedłem tutaj bo jest po drodze. Poza tym łatwiej ją znaleźć tu, niż w domu. - Nie ostatnimi czasy - westchnęła Iza. - Po co ci ten młotek? - Nie... nie mam pojęcia. ---- Jamie leżała kompletnie zdołowana na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Jej nastrój był beznadziejny. Przed dwoma tygodniami usiłowała zaprosić Irvinga na bal. A teraz dziewczyna wydawało się, że chłopakowi już całkiem na niej nie zależy. Nie dzwonił do niej, nie wpadał w odwiedziny. Blondynka zajęta była dumaniem nad beznadziejnością swego życia. By oderwać się od tych wszystkich dołujących myśli, zaczęła cicho śpiewać. - Samotność to okropna rzecz Ostatnią jaką człowiek chciałby mieć Wtedy nie masz pomysłu na nic lecz Chciałbyś mieć ten spokój i koniec Przemyśl to człowieku Pomyśl o tym, że Możesz być szczęśliwy Z kimś kto Ci bliski jest Przemyśl to Przemyśl to Przemyśl to Nagle drzwi jej pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł rudowłosy okularnik. Jamie momentalnie umilkła. Dziewczyna nie od razu zorientowała się kto przed nią stoi. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że był to - Irving? - Cześć Jamie, Hanna mnie wpuściła - odparł na niezadane przez dziewczynę pytanie. - Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć. - Myślałam, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć... - Co? A niby dlaczego? - Po tym jak zaprosiłam cię na bal nie rozmawiałeś ze mną. Od dłuższego czasu się nie odzywasz. Nie dzwoniłeś, nawet nie wpadałeś... Myślałam, że nie chcesz ze mną iść i boisz się mi odmówić. Trzeba było mi powiedzieć to prosto w oczy. Ja naprawdę nie jestem taka straszna na jaką wyglądam. - Co? Nie! Ja wcale nie, nie chcę iść z tobą na bal. To znaczy bardzo chce z tobą iść na ten bal - oznajmił chłopak z uśmiechem. - Więc skąd u ciebie taka dziwna reakcja, gdy cię na niego zaprosiłam? I tak nagle zniknąłeś. Nie powiedziałeś nawet co się stało. - Miałem się przyznać, że mama chce mnie wykorzystać jako żywy manekin bo musi uszyć sukienkę dla mojej siedmioletniej kuzynki? - Faktycznie odrobinkę poniżające - przyznała Jamie. - A twoja odpowiedź? "Zobaczę co da się zrobić?" Tak się nie odpowiada jeśli chce się z kimś iść na bal. - Faktycznie, to mogło zabrzmieć troszkę mylnie, ale to wszystko przez to, że... Bo... - Irving wyglądał na wyraźnie zakłopotanego. - Och, no bo nie chciałem cię denerwować no! Dobrze wiem jak reagujesz na wszelkie tematy związane z O.B.F.S.em. - Ale co ma ta głupia Organizacja Bez Fajnego Skrótu, do twojej odpowiedzi i tego, że przez kilka dni się nie odzywałeś i nie przychodziłeś? - Już ci mówię. Zaraz po pogrzebie Nazz, wyjechałem na obóz O.B.F.S.'u, Dlatego też nie przychodziłem, bo mnie nie było. O samym wyjeździe wiedziałem, ale nie kiedy wrócę no wiesz "tajna informacja", stąd moja odpowiedź. Nie dzwoniłem, bo z tego miejsca gdzie byłem, zakazywano dzwonić. No wiesz "tajna lokalizacja". O samym obozie nie chciałem ci mówić, bo wiem jak podniosłoby ci to ciśnienie. Wróciłem dopiero kilka godzin temu i od razu zatelefonowałem, ale ode mnie nie odbierałaś. - Mam rozładowany telefon... - wyznała Jamie. - Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi że wyjeżdżasz? - Powiedziałem Hannie. Prosiłem żeby ci przekazała. - Nic nie mówiła. - Musiała chyba zapomnieć. - Chyba tak... Myślałam, że Ci na mnie nie zależy - wyznała cichutko Jamie. - Co? Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna Jamie - rudowłosy uśmiechnął się. - Teraz, gdy wróciłem, z całą pewnością mogę ci odpowiedzieć, że z chęcią pójdę z tobą na ten bal. Jeśli propozycja nadal aktualna. - Oczywiście! - wykrzyknęła uradowana blondynka i przytuliła się do chłopca Nadszedł dzień balu. Na zabawę przybyło wiele ludzi. Irving i Jamie podrygiwali w dość typowy dla siebie sposób. Izabeli udało się w końcu zaciągnąć Fineasza na parkiet i wtulona w niego tańczyła w rytm muzyki. Paulin stała na balkonie spoglądając na przyjaciół z góry. Nie udało się jej znaleźć pary na zabawę, jednak i tak mimo wszytko, postanowiła przyjść na bal. - Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz. Na dźwięk tego głosu odwróciła się gwałtownie. Stał za nią zielonowłosy Ferb Fletcher ubrany w elegancki garnitur. Paulin stała sparaliżowana wpatrując się w jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy. - Wiesz, pogadałem z Fineaszem i stwierdziłem, że miałaś rację. Przepraszam cię za wszystko co ci powiedziałem... Zachowałem się jak kretyn. - Zdarza się najlepszym - odparła Heller. - Zastanawiam się. czy nadal potrzebujesz lekcji tańca? - spytał po chwili cicho zielonowłosy. - Nigdy nie jest za późno by się czegoś nauczyć - odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. Ferb również się uśmiechnął. Oboje zeszli z balkonu i udali się na parkiet. Początkowo zachowywali dystans. W pewnej chwili jednak muzyka zwolniła. Ferb niepewnie zbliżył się do czarnowłosej, a ona do niego. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w dwunastolatka i pozwoliła mu prowadzić. Tuż obok tańczącej Paulin i Ferba, tańczyła Jamie wraz z Irvingiem, i Izabela z Fineaszem. Dla Heller była to najwspanialsza noc jaką dotąd spędziła. Dodatkowe informacje *Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2014/15. *Piosenka śpiewana przez Paulin Jerzy Połomski - Nie Przyznam Się. *Partia wokalna śpiewana przez Nazz została napisana przez PisarkaRoku. *Piosenka śpiewana przez Jamie nie należy do mnie. Znalazłam ją na tym blogu. Nie mam pojęcia jaka jest do niej muzyka. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania